


More Than Music

by DoctorsOrders



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Loud Sex, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 18:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorsOrders/pseuds/DoctorsOrders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says in the tags, there is no plot, only porn. Castiel takes Dean to the Orchestra, and Dean can't keep his hands to himself. Castiel is dirty and Dean likes it. There is a lot of bathroom sex, and tuxedos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Music

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd all mistakes are my own.

Strictly speaking, the Orchestra is not something Dean loves, but Castiel loves the music, and Dean loves Cas, so that’s how Dean finds himself at the concert hall again, for the second time this month.   

Dean settles down into his small, plush, but rather rigid seat, gazing over the railing, thankful they’re that they’re not crammed down in the general seating with the majority of the patrons. Once Dean had agreed to going on a more frequent basis, Castiel was more than happy to get them ‘good’ balcony seats, at least Cas said they were good, Dean just liked being able to move his legs. Castiel positions himself in the seat slightly in front of Dean, turning his gaze over his shoulder towards his companion. 

“Dean, please don’t fall asleep this time,” Castiel warns with his eyes narrowed.

  “That was _one time_ ,” Dean holds his hands up in surrender, “I promise it won’t happen again.” He tugs on at the bowtie done up around his neck, “Besides, this thing might suffocate me if I do.”

  “Ha ha,” Castiel answers in a humorless tone. 

His eyes lock with Dean’s for a moment, nothing but blue staring him down, when he speaks again it’s almost a whisper, but there’s a hint of something rougher in his voice, “As much as I love seeing you dressed up like that, I think you’ll like the dress code at home better.”

Dean’s eyes narrow, “Cas, you’re such a tease, I’d rather take it off now.”  

“Think of it like a reward to stay awake tonight,” Castiel responds mouthing a kiss on Dean’s jaw.  

“You don’t have to motivate me, I like being here,” Dean try for sincerity, but it falls short.

  “You’re a terrible liar,” Castiel pulls back with a smile, “But I love that you come with me, regardless of how you feel about the music.

Dean lets out a long breath and drums his fingers on the armrest, only to have Castiel pick up his hand, squeeze it a bit too hard, and cover it with his own.  

\--

Castiel is the very definition of hot and bothered. Dean has managed to keep his word and stay awake, but at Castiel's expense. Dean has been worse than a sex-starved teenager trying to get to third base, as he works Castiel's cock through his pants. He swears Dean is doing this just to torture him. 

"I love that you're trying to sit there all proper," Dean says too loudly, "When you're so close to coming undone."

“Shhh-- _Dean_ , if I have to explain stains on these pants to the dry cleaner--” Castiel whispers threateningly. 

  “Oh you’re right, that’d be the worst” Dean imitates Castiel’s frantic whisper, voice dripping with sarcasm, “We should get them off before that happens.”   

Castiel throws a few shifty glances to the patrons behind them, and a longing look towards the stage before rubbing his brow before giving in, “ _Fine_ , but we make it quick,” unable to stop the warm blush creeping up his neck. 

  “Oh, babe, you’ll be the one making it quick,” Dean growls in his ear before tugging an ashamed looking Castiel into the wings of the balcony.

\--

  “I can’t believe we’re doing this! Dean! This is so indecent,” Castiel is still protesting even as they lock the door to the room that is much more plush looking than a bathroom really should be. 

  “Okay, go back out there,” Dean shrugs, doing his best to hide a smirk, knowing damn well he’s already got Castiel out of the concert hall, and that was the difficult part, “I can take care of myself.”

  “You are impossible.”

  “I’ll take that as a compliment.”   

“You shouldn't. What if someone needs--oh OH, _god_ Dean,” his protests cut short as Dean palms his erection through the crisp pants.   

“Shhhh, Cas, wouldn’t want someone to hear us,” Dean can hardly contain the laugh threatening to erupt from his throat. Castiel has told him about a hundred times to be quiet tonight, damn if Dean isn’t going to have a little fun with with this.   Castiel’s jacket off is already off, and Dean is working the--stupid--suspenders off his shoulders and unzipping his pants. Castiel is kissing him hard and fast, undoing the bowtie around Dean’s neck. 

Dean’s tongue slides out of Castiel’s mouth, and Castiel chases the lips moving away from his. “Take off your clothes, you can’t fuck me in your tux,” his voice is low and rough; Castiel only curses during sex, and it turns Dean on in a way he doesn’t quite understand. Castiel busies himself with licking and biting his way down Dean’s neck, sucking around his Adam’s apple, while Dean discards the remaining layers separating their bodies.

“I need you inside me,” Castiel moans low in Dean’s ear as he presses impossibly closer to his naked body, erection throbbing against Dean’s thigh, “Now.”

“The _one_ fucking time I don’t have lube,” Dean mutters, mostly to himself, his eyes dart around for anything they can use.

“I don’t need it,” Castiel looks up to meet Dean’s gaze, his eyes wide and hungry, just a thin sliver of blue around the edges, “I want you now.”

  Dean freezes, shaking his head, “No, no, absolutely not, there’s got to be something--” 

“Obviously I’m not suggesting we don’t use lube,” Castiel all but rolls his eyes, grinding his hips against Dean’s, “I’m ready, I thought you might appreciate it when we got home.”

Dean raises an eyebrow and releases Castiel’s hip in favor of exploring further, and as his fingers skid across an unexpected texture between Castiel’s cheeks, he laughs low and bawdy. “No you didn’t,” Dean’s lips are turned up in a wicked grin, “Fuck Cas! Seriously? Shit. Sometimes I forget how dirty you are. I fucking love it.”   

Castiel lets out a short laugh, “If you’d _fuck me_ now I would really appreciate that,” his eyes narrow before he goes back to sucking on Dean’s collarbone.

  Dean tugs at the toy tentatively, receiving a deep moan from Castiel. Dean swats his ass, liking the way the smack echoes off the walls, “Quiet,” Dean reminds and Castiel just bites at his neck. 

Dean’s grip is steady on the next pull and it come out in one slick motion. 

“Fu _ck_ ,” Castiel’s voice drops off as Dean murmurs in his ear, “Shut your gorgeous mouth, or I _swear_ , I’ll just leave you here like this,” he threatens while backing Castiel up towards the wall.

 Castiel feels too open as the toy disappears, and Dean sets it on the counter, but the feeling is not missed for long. His back hits the wall and Dean urges Castiel’s thighs up to rest on his hips, his arms entwined behind Dean’s neck, and Dean slips inside him easily. The angle doesn’t allow for it to be slow and the dark, guttural noise that escapes Castiel’s throat is quickly covered by Dean’s lips on his. When they break Dean reminds him, “Babe, you’ve gotta be quiet,” as though Castiel has forgotten.

“I know, oh god,” Castiel insists, sounding wrecked, “Move, damn it!”

He braces Castiel on the wall, and moves slowly, testing the angle, Castiel rocks his hips insistently. Their lips still touching, Castiel takes Dean’s bottom lip between his and sucks hard. He can feel the corners of Dean’s mouth tug up as he thrusts back into Castiel. 

With a startled gasp Castiel releases Dean’s mouth, “Shhh, you’re okay,” Dean whispers, as Castiel comes undone.   

“Dean,” Castiel keens, “Yes, please, fuck yes.” He rakes his fingers across Dean’s back breathing hard against his neck. Dean kisses his way down Castiel’s jaw before reaching between them and wrapping his fingers around his pulsing cock. Castiel all but screams Dean’s name as he takes him in hand. 

  “Shhh shhhhhh, I’m right here Cas, I know how much you like it,” Dean chuckles punctuating his sentence with another deep thrust. Castiel tries to muffle another moan against Dean’s skin, and fails spectacularly. Dean grins running his thumb over the leaking head of Castiel’s cock. 

Castiel’s heels dig into the small of Dean’s back, his fingers leaving scratches on Dean’s shoulders, down his spine. It only takes several pumps of Dean’s fist before Castiel throws back his head with a wail, hitting it lightly on the wall, as he comes, striping Dean’s chest with warm liquid. Dean clamps his hand over Castiel’s swollen mouth as second too late. 

“I’ve got you,” Dean says, Castiel isn’t sure if he repeats it or if its ringing through the room. There’s nothing except the white hot pleasure, and Dean all around him, inside him, stroking him through his orgasm with his free hand. Castiel isn’t sure how long it lasts, minutes? Seconds? But when he finally comes down, he nips and sucks at Dean’s hand until he removes it.   

Cas leans into Dean’s ear, arms slumped over his broad shoulders and thrums, “Come on, Dean, I want you inside me all night. I want to feel your come in me.” Dean’s hips stutter and he buries himself in Castiel, his whole body tight, his lips tangled with Castiel’s as he comes.   They both hang there, foreheads pressed together, frozen for a second, before Dean slides out of Castiel with an obscene sound, and Cas untangles his shaky limbs from Dean. 

 --

Castiel’s breath is still coming in short, heavy pants as he runs his hand across his face, watching Dean redress. Bracing himself on the counter, he grips the purple plug, still slick with lube, and pushes it against his still pulsing hole. Dean looks up as Castiel lets out an involuntary whine, just in time to see the plug slip inside him. It feels too small now, pressing into his over stimulated body. 

“Fuck Cas, are you trying to kill me?” Dean huffs. He leans over, nipping at Castiel’s ear, “You didn’t have to do that.”

“Really? What should I have done with it?” Castiel gives him a half-hearted scowl before continuing, “I’ll be able to feel you inside me until we get home, and then I expect you to fuck me again with your come and let me be as loud as I want.”  

Dean shakes his head, looking a little proud, “You’re filthy, damn, when did you get this dirty?” 

  “I’m picking up your bad habits,” Castiel retorts, “I believe you like it.”

“I’m not complaining,” Dean laughs. “I’m going to hold you to that, I’ll make you scream so loud the whole damn orchestra will blush.”  

Castiel’s eyes glint as he looks up at Dean, “I hope that's a promise.” Then Castiel catches himself in the mirror and sighs, his clothes are rumpled beyond help, and he’s got a terrible case of sex hair. “If we go back to our seats now can you keep your hands to yourself for another half hour?”

Taking Castiel’s hand in his own Dean stares at him for a long minute, “I’m going to try really hard,” he says with a wink.  

And Castiel knows no matter how much he’s enjoying the music, it’s going to be a long thirty minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> So yes, I had the idea for this lovely porn a little over a year ago. A friend asked me to write her some filthy smut, so I finally obliged.  
> There's something so dirty about Castiel cursing, I really like to write it.


End file.
